


Happy Birthday, Harley Quinn!

by MissOfSandBee



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfSandBee/pseuds/MissOfSandBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harley Quinn's birthday and she's thinking about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Harley Quinn!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I wanted to write a fluffy one shot to celebrate. But with a bit of angst because it's these two lol.

_She was standing on a creaky metal ledge, staring down at rows and rows of chemical vats. The roiling liquid in the vats was a sickly neon green color, almost a perfect match to the shade of his hair. She felt his hand caress her arm and a shiver ran through her. “This is where I was born”, he said. Born…_

“Harleeeeeeeey!” The shout came from right outside her door. Groggily, she sat up in the bed, pulling her sleep mask aside. “Yes Puddin?” The door swung open and Harley sat up higher, dropping the covers in her surprise. Two guards were wheeling in a shiny black and red cart that was covered in plates of all her favorite foods. Another two guards followed the cart, holding a large silver banner that had "Happy Birthday Harley!" printed across it in black letters. But where was he?  
_  
_ _He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She gazed into his eyes, anxious, fidgety. He was so close. "Tell me...tell me how it happened?" Her voice was barely above a whisper._

She got her answer not a minute later when a purple clad figure came strolling into the room, holding a squirming bundle of fur in his arms. With his signature grin on his face, the Joker walked over to his best girl and dropped the bundle into her arms. "What......?"  
  
_"Questionnnn......" She tore her eyes from the roiling vats again but remained silent. His look was intense, his stance relaxed. "Would you die for me?" Barely a heartbeat passed before she breathed "Yes." Her answer seemed to exasperate him. He dismissed the whole thing with "That's too easy." She could practically see his mind working before he spoke again. "Would you..." He paused to phrase the question right. "Would you_ live _for me?" Her reply was the same._

The pile of fur stretched and yawned and Harley saw that it was a spotted hyena cub. Looking up at him, she beamed. "Thank you, Puddin'! I'm gonna name her Scaramouche."  She nuzzled the sleepy cub.

_A slim, elegant finger went up. "Careful." He drawled. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He was restless now, more animated, approaching a manic state that she'd witnessed before. Her eyes never left his face._

"But you didn't have to do all this. My birthday isn't for months."

_He covered her mouth with what she referred to as the "smile hand". His whispered words were intoxicating, hypnotizing. "Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power." A solitary finger lingered on her lips as his hand dropped. “Do you want this?”_

He laughed. "Oh Harleykins, this isn't for Dr. Quinzel's birthday. No no. We're celebrating _your_ birthday. The delightfully deranged Harley Quinn that we all know and love.” His look was searching as he offered her a plate of pancakes shaped like clowns. “Surely you remember.”

_She was falling. Expecting to feel terror, she was surprised to note that she only felt...sure. She hit the toxic green liquid head first and then everything went black._

"Oh." Her voice was soft. She wondered if he even knew when her real birthday was. Not that it mattered. He was right. Harley Quinn had been born that day.

Setting her new pet aside, Harley dug into the fluffy pancakes and grinned. Happy Birthday to me.

**Author's Note:**

> So my headcanon when it comes to Harley and her Puddin is part BTAS, part Suicide Squad. (That's how the hyena ended up in the bed lol)
> 
> And I love that they both had to be "reborn" in order to end up together so combine that with it being my birthday and here you go. Hope you liked it. Or at least didn't hate it.
> 
> Oh yeah! I decided on Scaramouche as kind of an inside joke because it's a character from the same Italian plays that harlequins come from and that's probably something Harleen learned at some point in her life, given her name and how educated she is.


End file.
